


kiss me down into your memory

by mintpearlvoice



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distraught about her predestined future, Clara kisses a stranger.</p><p>Title from ee cummings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me down into your memory

As they walked back to the TARDIS, Psi took Clara's hand. "I'm sorry, Clara. I-I-I I'm sorry you have to deal with the Doctor. You're beautiful and clever and very very kind and anyone who knows you should be telling you that every day of your life. I'm sorry you have to make excuses for him."  
She shook her head. "I'm not making excuses. He's much nicer when you get to know him, I swear- and he's only joking, he's not human."  
"All right, Clara," Psi said with a sad half-smile she didn't quite understand. "Whatever you think is best for you."  
She gave him a warm handshake and turned to leave- then hesitated and ran back. "Listen, this is ridiculous, but I've seen my own future and I know who I'm marrying and I don't wanna be that girl who's only ever kissed one bloke."  
He laughed a little. "Why-why me?"  
"Cause memories are important. You deserve to have some good ones."  
Clara put a hand to his chest and drew him into a kiss. She tasted like a summer peach.  
"Clara- that was my first kiss."He pressed his face against hers, breathing hard. And then, drawing back, startled at the moisture on her cheek- "Clara, you're crying."  
She shook her head. "I've got my whole life planned out for me, and I'm scared. I'm scared I won't like it. I'm scared that I'm not me, I'm just a puzzle piece."  
"I don't know anything about what my life will be like, and I'm scared too. But now at least I have a good memory to hold onto. I hope you do, to."   
Maybe in another universe she and Psi could have been scared together. Her whole life was laid out for her- perfect Clara, perfect mother, perfect impossible puzzle piece. The thing about fate was that it didn't give her the chance to make mistakes.   
But she did have her memories.  
Merry, so small and yet so steadfast. Brave Angie and her brother. She did have memories: the people who'd loved her, the people she'd loved. Her mother's legacy.  
Even if her future was predestined, Clara would always have her past.


End file.
